unrealworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Reemiläiset
Reemiläinen Villages These villages are made up of wooden buildings, several shops, and some animal pens. You can trade with the local hunters for hunting and trapping gear. There are many fields near a village. Settlements may be very large (or very small), including 3-4 individual villages. They can be found only on Inland maps (to the southeast). Shop Types: Tool, Bow, Food, Fish, General Playing a Reemiläinen Character 1. Skills' values upon maximal attributes' values agri build cook herb fish hide ritual timb phys trap track weath carp skiing steal climb swim dodge shield knife sword club axe flail spear bow cross unarm INTELLIGENCE 13,5 24 13,5 24 9 18 9 WILL 13,5 12 24 9 24 STRENGTH 24 18 13,5 6 13,5 18 36 36 13,5 18 18 18 ENDURANCE 13,5 6 DEXTERITY 13,5 12 18 18 18 18 18 13,5 13,5 18 18 13,5 18 6 AGILLITY 18 36 24 13,5 6 24 13,5 18 18 18 36 13,5 36 18 SPEED 24 18 EYESIGHT 18 9 24 13,5 18 6 HEARING 24 9 SMELL/TASTE 48 13,5 9 9 9 TOUCH 24 24 13,5 12 9 18 18 9 18 24 13,5 18 13,5 6 max skill 54 72 72 54 36 36 72 54 36 54 36 36 36 54 72 54 18 72 54 54 54 54 72 54 54 54 18 54 skill rank 3 1 1 2 6 6 2 2 5 1 7 5 2 3 1 4 6 4 2 3 2 2 1 1 3 4 4 4 2. Skills' values upon average attributes' values agri build cook herb fish hide ritual timb phys trap track weath carp skiing steal climb swim dodge shield knife sword club axe flail spear bow cross unarm INTELLIGENCE 9,19 16,33 9,19 16,33 6,13 12,25 6,13 WILL 11,42 10,15 20,31 7,62 20,31 STRENGTH 19,97 14,98 11,24 4,99 11,24 14,98 29,96 29,96 11,24 14,98 14,98 14,98 ENDURANCE 10,53 4,68 DEXTERITY 10,74 9,55 14,32 14,32 14,32 14,32 14,32 10,74 10,74 14,32 14,32 10,74 14,32 4,77 AGILLITY 13,09 26,18 17,45 9,82 4,36 17,45 9,82 13,09 13,09 13,09 26,18 9,82 26,18 13,09 SPEED 16,56 12,42 EYESIGHT 11,81 5,91 15,75 8,86 11,81 3,94 HEARING 15,75 5,91 SMELL/TASTE 31,81 8,95 5,97 5,97 5,97 TOUCH 15,69 15,69 8,83 7,85 5,89 11,77 11,77 5,89 11,77 15,69 8,83 11,77 8,83 3,92 average skill 41,88 52,00 47,51 26,96 27,55 26,17 52,39 42,39 25,51 38,34 23,68 23,88 26,09 40,50 53,45 40,62 14,04 49,76 40,65 39,18 42,39 43,05 56,14 40,62 41,16 41,11 12,63 40,49 skill rank 3 2 4 4 7 7 4 2 7 2 8 9 7 6 6 6 6 8 3 8 2 3 1 1 5 6 7 5 skills sum 1050,136 skills sum rank 4 Possible Starting Rituals: Sacrifice For a Newly Killed Animal, General Sacrifice, Fisherman's Sacrifice for a Catch, The Origin of Fire Possible Starting Equipment: Knife, Axe, Bow, Staff, 3-5 Clothing, 2-4 Bread, Meat Starting skills Bonuses: Hideworking, Club Starting skills Penalties: Low Spear, Trapping, Swimming, Flail, Category:Cultures